


Mamacita

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: Ruby has been dating Jasmine for a few months now, and that means he has no problem letting everyone know how beautiful his girlfriend is. But today? She's just about killing him.





	Mamacita

Ruby and Jasmine have been a thing for months now. The crew is comfortable with it, and the two of them are just as comfortable in their relationship, so comfortable in fact that Ruby has no problem letting everyone know how beautiful his girlfriend is.

Today is no different, but when Jasmine walks across the courtyard to sit next to him at the table, he goes brain dead for a moment just taking her in.

She's stylish as always, but today her outfit is more, subdued? It's still hot, but not as in-your-face hot as most of things Jasmine wears.

And Ruby's proud to say he is a man of fashion. He notices _everything_ . And boy is there a lot to notice here. Like Jasmine wearing a pale blue halter crop top with lace sleeves, and a high waisted jean skirt that doesn't even hug her hips?! but is just as alluring, and simple gladiator sandals. What. The. Hell. His boo thang is looking like an amazonian queen, and every other girl in this school is a peasant compared to her. Including Monse. But Monse doesn't even try, so is it really a fair fight? Honestly, as her friend it'd be a shame for him to with _hold_ his expansive knowledge of fashion, and it's only fair if-

Ruby's brain slams to a halt when Jasmine reaches their table and sets her tray down, about to sit next to him when Ruby holds up a hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. What  do you think you're doing?"

Jasmine laughs, and looks at him funny, "Sitting down?"

"Without showing me all the merchandise? Yeah, I see you," He twirls his finger, "Spin for me, _bonita_."

Jasmine rolls her eyes even though Ruby knows she's loving every minute of this, and spins once so he can see every precious angle.

Ruby hums to himself, "Sexy mamacita, you're trying to kill me looking like this. Not gonna lie, I always thought a jean skirt was  tacky and not to mention outdated, but here you are making it look so good."

Jasmine's eyes are twinkling, and Ruby smiles at seeing the light blush on her cheeks.

"Are you done, Romeo? Can I sit down now?"

He nods, "I'll allow it."

Jasmine rolls her eyes again and as soon as she sits Ruby's reaching around to pull her to him, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

She laughs and pushes him off, "Boy, chill, we're at lunch but I am _not_ on the menu."

Ruby grins and purrs, "You should be."

Someone loudly clears their throat, and Ruby turns to look at the rest of their friends. Jamal has a dopey smile on his face, because like a true best friend he finds Ruby and Jasmine adorable. And Cesar looks mildly amused.

Monse raises her eyebrows, having been the one to break the two out of their little bubble, "We're still here, along with the entire 9th grade, in _public,_ just in case you guys forgot. So if you could finish the opening scene of your porno, that'd be great." And she finishes with a fake smile.

Jamal and Cesar laugh while Ruby entwines his fingers with Jasmine's on top of the table.

"Even though none of that was even close to being sexually explicit, thank you for implying if we did have a porno it'd be softcore with a plot line."

Cesar sucks in a breath, "Looked pretty hardcore to me."

Jasmine scoffs next to him, "Than you have no idea what hardcore porn is, does he, baby?"

"Nope. But we love to educate and enlighten others, so we'd be happy to demonstrate a-"

"No!" Cesar clears his throat, "No, thank you. I think I'm good actually."

Jamal shakes his head fondly at them, "You two are so precious. You were made for each other."

"Thank you, Jamal, for supporting us like true friends would," Jasmine says, giving Monse and Cesar a look.

Monse snorts, and crosses her arms, "You guys sound like you wanna have a threesome together."

"And what about it?" Ruby shoots back automatically, and as soon as the words are out there he feels the color drain from his face.

Well, fuck.

Jasmine throws her head back and laughs, while Jamal just looks scandalized.

"Wow, Ruby. I am shook. I never knew you thought of me this way. Truly, I'm touched."

Ruby glares at him, "You're making this weirder."

Jamal gives him a look right back, "Really? I'm the one who made it weird when you didn't immediately deny the fact you wanted to have a threesome? You put us in this position. I'm just rolling with it."

Jasmine shakes her head, "Don't I get a say in this?"

Ruby looks at her with dread, knowing exactly what she's about to say, "Boo, I need you to remember this is a hypothetical threesome and not an invitation. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying I'm opposed to being in a sexual situation with another man," Ruby shrugs his shoulders and raises his hands innocently, "If you want to be freaky, we can get freaky, however that requires a serious amount of previous discussion, because one thing that allows no misunderstandings is a threesome."

Jasmine's eyebrow has been raised since his second sentence with the same unimpressed look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that was your fourth ridiculously long ramble of the day, Ruby, and I'm about to limit you to five."

Ruby's head jerks back, "You've been _counting?"_

She ignores him, "Which means you have one left, so I suggest you pick a good topic next time, okay, sweetie?!" She says with fake cheer.

With a grimace, Cesar says, "I feel like I've learned way too much about your relationship."

Monse nods, "Ditto."

Jamal rolls his eyes, "You're just mad because they're relationship goals, and instead of being salty? You should take some notes on my boy's communication skills. Maybe you'll learn something."

Ruby blinks once in shock, and Jasmine's jaw drops, "Bless you for saying we're relationship goals, because I've been waiting for someone to admit it, but the tea is _scorching!"_

Ruby shakes his head, still recovering, "You didn't have to come for them like that. They weren't ready for the truth."

Monse sputters, _"The truth?!_ It's not my fault we broke up, Cesar cheated on me! Technically twice!"

Jamal nods understandingly, "Mm, that's true," He looks at Cesar with a wince, "Your therapy is kind of putting your dick in something."

Cesar grimaces in confusion more than actual offense, "Don't you mean _someone?"_

Jasmine shakes her head, "No, he said what he said, boo. You just need a hole."

Cesar clenches his teeth as the crew laughs, Monse howling and slapping his arm, "Ha! Slut!"

"I think we all know and agree Cesar is a slut, which breaks the double standard that only girls can be called sluts, _but_ that being said we can't condone slut _shaming_ ," Ruby says, and reaches across the table with his free hand to pat Cesar's, "You are not defined by your actions, Cesar. We accept you, and this is a safe place. All thots have been valid since 2017."

Cesar snatches his hand away, and Ruby smirks when the rest of them burst out laughing. He leans back, and Jasmine wraps her arm around him, laughing and shaking him by his shoulders. Ruby's heart warms at the sound of it, and he blossoms with pride.

"So you all think I'm a slut." Cesar says, gritting his teeth, "Great. It's a real confidence booster."

Jasmine holds up a finger, "My Ruby said _thot,_ not slut. One is shameful, the other is pride and acceptance. Take it from me," And she gestures to herself with a smirk, "The _queen_ of thots."

Cesar scoffs, "Your girlfriend just called herself a thot."

Ruby hums, giving Jasmine a dopey grin, "All I heard was 'my Ruby' and 'queen.'"

Cesar rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in frustration, "Of course you did. Y'know what? Both of you are impossible."

"-bly perfect." Jamal finishes, and Cesar's head falls back with a groan.

Monse purses her lips, and raising her eyebrows, says, "So I see the threesome's still on the table."


End file.
